


Tea and Criminal Minds

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Starters [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407967
Kudos: 37





	Tea and Criminal Minds

The thing about two insomniacs living together was that it meant when they were up late and unable to sleep, at least they had company. Draco gave up trying to get to sleep at about three in the morning. He figured Harry was awake but he couldn't be sure and he didn't want to interrupt his sleep if he had managed to reach it. So he went downstairs to make some tea.

He hummed lightly to himself as he set the kettle on the stove. He reached for his mug, which Harry had put on the top shelf again, but managed to send it flying towards the ground. He sighed as he bent to pick up the pieces.

"Draco?" He heard a voice, startling him. He jumped at cut his finger on the glass he had been cleaning. "Oh, shit." Harry was there in seconds looking at the fairly deep cut on Draco's finger.

"Sorry, I was trying to be quiet." Draco apologized.

"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway." Harry called as he went to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. They actually used it pretty often. They were both clumsy. "Here, hop up on the counter." Harry instructed. He set the broom to clean the glass with a flick of his wand.

"Me neither. Came down to make tea and watch the new episode of Criminal Minds." Draco laughed. He had developed an obsession with the show when Harry had watched an episode, mostly out of boredom. Now they were both hooked.

"Without me? I'm offended." Harry laughed with him.

"Next time, I'll wait for you." Draco promised as Harry finished wrapping the bandaid around his finger.

"You better." Harry threatened playfully. He hadn't realized how close they were gotten. The conversation dropped and they sat comfortably, just watching the other for a moment. Harry gathered his courage and did want he had been wanting to do since meeting the blonde again after the war.

He pushed forward, placing his lips against Draco's hesitantly. Draco responded immediately. However, they jumped apart only a minute later when the kettle went off, scaring them both.

"Tea and Criminal Minds?" Harry asked against Draco's lips.

"Tea and Criminal Minds." Draco agreed with a grin.


End file.
